Down Under
by SRG-the-Anthro-Bison
Summary: Training at Challenger's Cave became a fight for life and a wrestle for dominance...wait a minute...Rated M, don't like, don't read. blah, blah, blah. Probably not my best work.


**SRG:AAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDD Im back! Sorry about the wait decided to wait until it was SUMMER BREAK, before writing anymore stories.**

**Peach: But, now where back and ready to kill**

**SRG:...kill?**

**PEach: yes**

**SRG:...wait...where's Mr. Ghost?**

**Peach: Idk**

**SRG: Peach!**

**Peach: I really don't know!**

**SRG: 'sigh' Ok I'll go find him(cause I don't trust you to find him alive) and you start the story**

**Peach: Yup, yup, yup!**

**'SRG leaves the room'**

**Mr. Ghost: get me out of here!**

**Peach: 'jumps and lets out a squeak' Mr. Ghost?**

**'Peach turns and sees the Poltergeist 3000 on the ground shaking'**

**Peach: How the hell did you get in there?**

**Mr. Ghost: I don't know! One moment I'm getting ready for the story and the next, I'm in here!**

**Peach: Good job**

**Mr. Ghost: GET ME OUT!**

**Peach: Did you forget I'm a bitch? 'picks up Poltergeist 3000' So, I will see you later**

**Mr. Ghost: HEY!**

**Peach: Bye-bye**

**'Throws Poltergeist 3000 in trash'**

**Peach: On with the story!**

* * *

Black had seen a lot. He had seen the Pokemon League. He had seen the the famous Relic Castle. He had seen the lighting Chargestone Cave. He had seen the ancient Dragonspiral Tower. He saw N's castle rise from the Earth. He had seen the Tao Trio: Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. He had seen the Kami Trio: Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus. He had seen the legendary musketeers, Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion teach Keldeo his signature attack: Secret Sword.

But, each time he never been intimidated. Amazed, intrigues, fascinated? Sure! But, never intimidated.

But accidently pissing of a bunch of every pokemon in Challenger's Cave? That was enough to intimidate him. It was a small army containing a Boldore, a Woobat, a Graveler, a Lickitung, a Sableye, a Mawile, a Poliwhirl, and a Poliwag.

The battle went something like this...

"Serperior! Leaf Storm!"

"Haxorus! Dragon Pulse!"

"Excadrill! Focus Blast!"

Serperior's body twirled and danced as a volley of leafs danced spun around him. He smirked and simply swayed his tail, releasing a hurricane level storm of glowing leaves.

Turquiose energy burn in Haxorus' mouth, steam and light leaking from his axed jaws. Unhinging his jaws, the engery expanded into a orb and let its self loose.

Excadrill place his arms in front of him, relaxing his mind, letting his mind focus on the enemies in front of him. His thoughts left him and became energy, molding its self into a orb, between his claws. He than simply pulled back and threw the orb.

Black watch as the small army of wild Pokemon were hit. The Boldore was too slow, the Leaf Storm colliding into it sending it across the jagged Earth, knocking it unconscious. The tuquiose energy collided into the Sableye sending flying out of eyesight, gone completely from the battle. The blast of complete focus energy hit square into its stomach, making its eyes buldge, sending it into the cave's walls.

The enemy Pokemon retaliate, Woobat crossing its wings into a 'X' like motion, sending an Air Cutter attack. The Poliwag meakly, summon a Hydro Pump attack, its body expanding like a balloon, releasing a bone shattering current. The Poliwhirl joined in, place his hands foward and let his mind focus, before oulling back and throwing out a Focus Blast attack.

"Serperior! Protect!"

A turquiose force field wraped around the Regal Pokemon, taking all three flying, water and fighting attacks.

'_Time to retaliate back_', thought Black, "Haxorus! Dragon Tail" "Excadrill! Metal Claw!"

Haxorus' tail gew longer and thicker...

(**Peach: that sounded so... **

**SRG: Peach! **

**Peach: just playing XD)**

...and glowed a bright blue before moving forward.

Excadrill's claws grew and morphed, before running forward, dragging its claws across the Earth as he did.

The Poliwhirl summon his own Protect move, blocking Excadrill's Metal Claw. Woobat and Poliwag were not as lucky. Dragon Tail slamed into both of them, its power taken effect, forcing both the Tadpole and Bat Pokemon away.

Black can see only three were left, the Mawile, the Lickitung and the Poliwhirl. '_Though...something seems wrong...'_

Thats when the whole cave began to shake. Rocks crash and fall, as Black try his hardest to keep his balance. The shake also took Serperior, Haxorus and Excadrill by surpirse as well. Black looked up at the wild Pokemon. His eyes went wide as he relized that the shake didn't affect them!

But, Black didn't have time to ponder on that, he yelled out, "Everyone! Quickly! Attack! Leaf Blade! Dragon Claw! Slash!"

The tip of Serperior's tail expanded and glowed bright green, Haxorus' claws became bright blue and Excadrill's claws glowed white.

But, before they can even make a move, the shaking increase forcing Black and all three of his Pokemon down.

Lickitung grinned and unleash a Lick attack to the closest Pokemon: Serperior. The regal Pokemon's body stiffened before collapsing. '_Paralysis_'

Black grimaced, '_Shit, Serperior! Now We're down to two Pokemon!_', Black thought bitterly. But, before Black came up with a new idea, Poliwhirl came in next. Poliwhirl's spiral began to glow and pulse. Black immediately relize what is going. "Excadrill! Haxorus! WATCH OUT!", Black screamed! Excadrill grabbed his hood and force it over his eyes, blocking out Poliwhirl's Hypnosis attack. Haxorus, on the other hand, reacted to slow and was hit by the psychic attack. The dragon pokemon roared in surprise before going down with a snore.

'_SHIT_', Black hissed in his mind, '_Now its just Excadrill! Got to think of something or we're screwed!'_

Excadrill pushed his hoodie back up and and glared at the wild pokemon. The Deceiver Pokémon smirked at him cruely, as the Tadpole and Licking Pokemon stepped back. The Mawile stepped forward and grin wickedly. Not trusting that grin, Black recalled Haxorus and Serperior, knowing thay are to unable to fight.

Mawile's body suddenly becomes surrounded by orange energy and it suddenly burst into a purple orb surrounded by swirling orange streaks.

'_SHIT!',_ Black thought, '_Giga Impact? How the fuck am I going to deal with that?'_

Excadrill's eyes widen as Mawile dived forward.

"Excadrill dodge it!", Black screamed.

The Subterrene Pokémon dived to the side at the last second, barely dodging the powerful normal type attack. Mawile ended its attack, huffing and puffing. It was out of energy.

'_Thank Arceus'_

But than the Mawile screamed something, the Poliwhirl and Lickitung quickly moved forward, getting on both sides of Excadrill. Black immediately knew what they were going to do. "Excadrill! DIG!"

The ground/steel Pokemon slammed his claws down and quickly ripped apart the Earth, moving down into the hole. Just as Lickitung and Poliwhirl unleash a Lick and Hypnosis attacks.

Lickitung's tongue slapped Poliwhirl across the face, while Hypnosis' power hit Lickitung's mind.

Poliwhirl's body shook and collapes while Lickitung shuddered than collapes with a snore.

Mawile screamed in outrage and fear while staring in shock at her defeated allies. Black smirked and yell, "Excadrill attack!"

The mole-like Pokemon exploded from the Earth, claws slash into Mawile sending it into the cave's walls. The steel Pokemon's body slumped.

"YES! Great work Excadrill!"

Excadrill smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head, while looking at his trainer...

* * *

Excadrill's POV

I love getting praises from him like this. It makes me feel happy and fuzzy and shit. Plus, as a added bonus, I get to here his voice more directly. I love his voice. And his smile. And his eyes. And his smell. And the time we went swimming in the lake. And that time...

My train of thought derailed when I heard a deeper roar explode from in the cave. Before me or my trainer/crush could react the ground between us exploded, sending dirt, dust and rock around. I heard my trainer gasp and I saw his shadow jump to the side. I slash at the dust cloud, trying to see our new enemy,

He was an Excadrill too, but he was huge. (No not like that -_-)

You see, I was already at Black's waist. This Excadrill was at his chest height. I couldn't help but gulp. '_Shit, he's big. How the fuck can I beat him?_'

The bigger Excadrill smirked at me, "Soooo, looks like you beat my...minions", the Excadrill chuckled, "Lookes like I must do this on my own", he snarled before diving forward, starting a Metal Claw attack. I ducked down, barely dodging the steel claws. I turned back to see him land behind me, already starting a Slash attack. I dived to the side, just before the attack could hit me.

"Excadrill!"

My eyes widen as I turned around, just to see _**MY**_** TRAINER**_** GET HIT BY THE FUCKING OTHER EXCADRILL'S ATTACK.**_

My trainer was thrown back and collides into the cave wall, before slumping.

I stared in shock and horror at my trainer's fallen form. The larger Excadrill glance at him and smirked, "Pity, I was hoping he would still be alive...I was going to 'play' with him before disposing him...oh well!"

My vision went red. I unleash my Drill Run attack, tucking my head into my claws, before launching myself forward, my body spiraling in the process.

The larger Excadrill, who was paying attention to my trainer with disgust (THE FUCKER!), turn just to see me collide into him, forcing him away from Black.

Anger still clouding my judgement, I raise my claws. White rings of energy appeared around me, before ripples appeared above the other Excadrill. The larger Excadrill looked up to see boulders fall from the ripples. The Excadrill let out a surprise squeak before the boulders rain on him.

* * *

WHen the smoke cleared, I didn't know if my Rock Slide attack killed the other Excadrill or not. But at the time I din't care, I ran forward to check on my trainer. He was in the fetal position, holding his torso. I gently put my claws on him and gently shook him. He looked up at me with tired eyes...

"Now I remeber why I kept this jacket:, he chuckled playfully. I blinked a few confuse blinks before, he lifted himself, revealing that his jacket had mostly blocked the Slash attack, but still ripped up his jacket and shirt.

"Well these are ruin", he grumbled before...before...before...taking of his jacket and shirt. I practically began to drool when I saw his tender lightly tan skin and his delicious 4-pack...

"Shit its hot in here! Don't you agree Excadrill?", Black said, looking at me, but I barley registered his voice. I barley shook my head yes, still staring at his now sweating skin. Plus his face and body started turning light red. Part of me wished, '_Please get too hot to wear pants, PLEASE!_'

He scratched the back of his head...than I noticed that a drop of sweat was hanging of his left...nipple...I pretty much lost it. I tackled him down and immediantly begin to run my tongue along his neck and chest.

He screamed at first and struggled, but the moment my mouth took over one of his sweet nipples, his body stopped and shuddered. He let out an aroused moan before finally puting his arms down, letting me taste him. I ran my tongue over from one nipple to the other stucking the sweet liquids of him. My claws ,very gently, ran down his sides toward the waistband of his jeans, trying to pull them of without ripping them.

Black got the message and slowly and carefully reached for his jeans, undoing the button of his jeans and puliing them off, kicking of his shoes in the process. I grinned and pulled myself down to see his 8-inch cock, throbbing and pulsing.

Still trapped in his boxers.

Apparently, all the sweat made his boxers still stick to his skin when he pulled off his jeans. '_Fuck you boxers'_, I thought bluntly, before taking my claws to each side of the annoying thin fabric and ripping right through them. "Hey!", Black hissed, outraged. But, at this point, I didn't give a fuck. He can go commando for the rest of the week for all I care, this is like one of my fantasies coming to life and I'm not going to let anything stop this. Before he can start complaining about his clothing, I lapped at the tip of the head, taking in the taste and smell of his musk and precum. The words he was about to say seem to stop in his throat as I heard his make a choking sound before letting out a loud groan/moan. I smirked and decided to get to my REAL prize. Leaving the head I trailed down the shaft, once or twice and stopping at the balls, sucking the delicate orbs of sweet, hot juice. After than, I quickly pulled my 'hoodie' back more, careful about not letting the blade on it accidently cut his genitals. (That would be completely...ouch)

After making sure my 'hood' won't flip back and cause any horrible damage. I use my arms (not my claws mind you, my ARMS), I pushed them underneath his legs and lifted them up. That's when...HIM...hit him. I don't mean Black reached up and smacked me in the head, I meant his scent hit me. It was not musky, or clean or dirty or anything. It was just smelled like him. And it nearly made me cum.

I shook my head hard, trying to ignore his scent and looked down at my ignored member. Its 7 and a half inches leaked a little stream of cum and was aching like no tomorrow. My thoat let out a deep growl, I have to let myself cum soon, or I'm going to explode. Quickly, lifted his legs higher, getting a better veiw (and smell), of his tight hole. Licking my lips, I wasted no time, rimming and licking up the sweet tunnel. Black began to scream and moan in pleasure, I bet his little hole loves this treatment. Deciding that I had enough lubricant, I slightly lower his legs and place my aching cock at the burning hole. Before asecond thought was said from either of us, I slammed my way in.

My mind nearly shattered(or maybe it already did?), at the complete tightness of his sweet, hot, wet tunnel. Black let out a mixture of a cry of pain and a moan of pleasure. Forgetting all reasoning, instinct took over. I pulled out my cock only to slam it back into his perfectly tight entrance. I piston my cock in and out of him, bathing in the heat of his body, the tight friction and the wetness from my earlier licking.

I thrust harder and harder, feeling my erection ready to climax soon. Fianlly I roared, letting my cock shoot out streams of cum into his well fucked and still perfectly tight hole. Black cried out, his own hard member letting out its own juices. I slumped against him, pulling out in the process. I began to feel drowzy.

**The End.**

**NOT.**

"Not so fast", I heard a growl. For a split second, I believed it was that other Excadrill. Than I realized that it was...Black?

I glance up to see a slightly angry and lustful look in his eyes. "Now look Excadrill...although that was fun, I'm not completely satisfied.", he smirked, before wrapping his arms around my body and pulling myself up. Even though I'm actually one of Black's strongest Pokemon, I weigh only around 90 pounds. I hate that about me.

Especially now.

"Now its time for me to have some fun", he purred.

My eyes widen at the word, 'fun'. I immediantly began to squirm in his grasp, but he was much more powerful than he had me to believe. "Nu-uh Exy, your not going anywhere till I get what I want", he whispered. My eyes widen further as my feet touched his re-hardening cock.

What. The. Fuck. A moment ago he was moaning and writhering to my touch. Now all the sudden he acting like he's the dominant one...Still that didn't meant I was nervous.

I began to protest, "N-no! Please! I-I-I, I NEVER been fucked before...Please DON'T", I cried. but of course it came out as:

"E-Ex! Drill! Ex-Ex-Ex, EXCADRILL Excadrill...Excadrill!"

I didn't know if he knew what I was saying...but he than growled, "Shut up, lets not forget who the trainer is?"

The moment those words left is mouth and into my ears, my whole body paused...right...he is my trainer...I obey and follow him. I completely stopped fighting, no longer having the energy to. I will let my trainer do what he wants.

"Good boy", he whispered, "Now than, suck" He place his right hand on my mouth, lightly tapping them for an entrance. I shyly opened my mouth, letting him forcefully push his fingers in. I wasted no time, sucking. licking and slurping on the digits, as if my life depended on it.

Finally, he pulled them out, "Not bad...now than"

He thrust his hands downward and place them at my hole. I gulped, part of me wanted tp protest and escape again. But one solid glare kept my voice low.

Before another sound was made, he thrust his fingers in. Pain burned into my mind, my whole body stiffened, feeling my virgin hole being opened.

"Hmmm, tight", he growled, "can't wait", he quickly force more of his digits into my hole, before pulling tham out and pushing back in, finger fucking me, while scissoring me. It burned...but in a good way. "That's good enough" he said, pulling out his fingers, roughly, "Now...time for the real fun"

He yank my body into his lap, I felt my own, surprisingly hard, cock press against his torso. "Looks like some one else was enjoying this, huh?", he chuckled.

He began to lower me until I felt something press against me. Before a second thought to say no and slash his face open, he force me in him ball deep.

This timed, I screamed feeling the pain rip into me, feeling as if a new hole was being ripped into me. Tears rolled down, pain burned, but my member, seemed to only drip more. Black smirked and slowly began to pull me off his member, only to force me back down, he repeated this over and over and over and over and until...I felt it.

Pleasure streaked into me so hard and suddenly, it almost hurt more than the pain. Black knew what he done by how my walls suddenly clenched and how my cock twitch even more. He layed on his back and simplied said, "Ride me"

Digging my claws into the ground, I force myself off his cock, only to thrust back down, feeling him hit that spot again.

I rode him. Hard. Enjoying ever second like a bitch-pokemon in heat. For a split second, in my clouded lust, I remembered when I fucked Black and how he looked. The way the sweat glistened on his body, the heat that burn from him, the complete tightness. I realized that..i probably looked the same.

The predator became the prey and the prey, became the predator.

My thoughts shattered again, his warm cum shooting into me, filling me up past my leaking point.

My own cock exploded, shooting cum across his chest, and on my already cum cover chest.

I collapsed on his chest...on my trainer's chest...mine...

* * *

**SRG: Well that was a little different**

**Peach: yep! ^v^**

**SRG: So any way that was the first of the three, checked out Tied Down and Trick Blade. **

**Peach: Plus! You guys might see a new friend around here too! ;)**

**SRG: btw...wheres Mr. Ghost?**

**~At the dump~**

**Mr. Ghost: damn stupid princess...**

**Review?**


End file.
